


Teddy Bear

by HazzaLouLove



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Harry, Butt Plugs, Chaptered, Cock Ring, Crying, Crying During Sex, Depression, Fingering, Insane!Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Not Famous!Harry, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top!Harry, Vibrators, bottom!Louis, not famous!Louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaLouLove/pseuds/HazzaLouLove
Summary: Harry Styles, an 18 year old boy leaves his older, abusive boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, a 23 year old man, in a way that leaves them both heartbroken. But a few long years later, Louis, alone without his darling Harry, finds the young boy and decides to kidnap him back."I am so, so sorry," he said, bringing a hand up to softly caress my bruised cheek."I love you my sweet, sweet teddy bear," I whispered and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy ;)

**Prologue**

  
_Harry_

  
"Louis, I just can't keep doing this. I'm sorry. You need to get help or something," I said. Louis had tears streaming down his face and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

  
"No, Harry! Please don't leave me! You're all I have!" He sobbed. My heart broke at his words.

  
"I can't keep doing this. You're not in your right mind nowadays and...you're scaring me. I'm sorry. I don't want to risk my life being with you when at anytime you could snap and that would...that would be it for me," I said, tears welling up in my eyes too.

  
Louis just sat on the edge of the bed letting our heartbroken sobs. Each sob constricted my heart. I love him so damn much but I can't keep going with such a unhealthy relationship with this man. He's a good man, don't get me wrong. It's just that he doesn't...he doesn't think, let's put it that way. He lashes out on me sometimes and it hurts. Not only emotionally and mentally but also physically. He abuses me. I know he doesn't mean to. I know he means well.

  
"Oh please don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'll be a better boyfriend, I promise! I'll try to control myself! Just-I'll do anything as long as you can stay with me, please!" He begged through his tears. I could see hope in his eyes but when I shook my head and it immediately disappeared. "Y-You can't do this t-to m-me. Please, H-Harry."

  
"I've given so many chances, Louis. I told you, I can't do it anymore. I don't want to go through the emotional, mental, and physical pain anymore. I want something better...don't you want me to have something better than that?" I said and sat beside him.

  
"Y-Yes! But I don't w-want it to be where you l-leave me. I love you, Harry," he said and sniffled.

 

"I know you do...and I hope you love me enough to let me go," I nearly whispered the last part before tears were streaming down my face too.

 

Louis stared into my eyes and the pain I saw in them tore me apart piece by piece. "B-But you're all I have," he murmured before he began to sob again.

  
"I'm sorry," I said before I stood up. "I love you. I want you to get better for me, okay?"

  
He nodded. "Will you come back?"

  
"Probably not," I nearly choked out and swallowed back a lump in my throat. I knocked his legs apart so I could stand between them. He looked up at me with blood shot eyes.

"I am so, so sorry," he said, bringing a hand up to softly caress my bruised cheek.

  
"I love you my sweet, sweet teddy bear," I whispered and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips. 


	2. Chapter One

Harry

  
4 years later

  
"Ew! Shut up, Niall!" I whined. "What!? It's true! That's what doing anal can do to you," he said. "No it can't! That's physically impossible, Niall," I argued.

  
"Fine. You think what you want. But I believe it's true. But you haven't gotten laid in years, so you have nothing to worry about," he said. I gasped, obviously offended before I hit his arm.

  
"Ow! No punching!" He whined and pouted. "You deserved it. That was rude," I said, glaring at him.

  
"It's true. You haven't had sex since you and 'you know who' broke up. It's funny how you're still obsessed with him even after 4 years," Niall said and laughed before he took a sip of his beer.  
I scoffed. "Am not!"

  
"Yeah you are, mate. You still get off to him. I hear you in your bedroom moaning his name. Ha! When you thought you were quiet," he said and shook his head.

  
"You're lying. I don't wank to the thought of him anymore," I said. "You're the one who's lying! It was just last night I heard you," he said and chuckled.

  
"Shut up! I was not," I said and rolled my eyes. "So you were having a wet dream," Niall concluded and chuckled. "Okay, why do you care?" I asked.

  
"So you did! Come on, mate! Get over him. He's long gone. It's your fault for cutting the relationship," he said.

  
"You know what, I really don't want to talk about this. I'm just going to say that I had to do what I had to do because it was the right thing to do," I said and stood up from the couch.

  
"Hey, where you going?" Niall asked. "Up to my room. I'm tired. I have to get up early to head over to Julian's house to help her set up in her new apartment," I said.

  
"Oh, alright. I'm probably going to go out for a bit with a couple of lads. Have a few drinks and have ourselves a good time. I wish you could come with," he said. "Sorry, mate. Like I said, I've gotta help Julian. I'll see you tomorrow evening, though," I said before taking off upstairs.

  
I walked into my room and shut the door. I sat on my bed before letting out a groan.

  
It's kind of embarrassing when your best friend hears you having a wet dream of your ex-boyfriend from 4 years ago. It was a random dream. I don't think about Louis anymore. Well, I try not to. I try erasing him from my mind, but my dreams have other plans. So does my dick. We had such great sex...

  
Harry, stop! Why did Niall have to bring him up?

  
A flashback appeared in my mind when I fled Louis' house after I had broken up with him. He was so angry and upset. I remember all of the swear words he could possibly call me that he screamed out of his front door when I got into my car and left. I feel bad for leaving him. Leaving a man who was clearly not in the right state of mind. I should've taken him somewhere to get help. He was sick.

  
I remember just sitting there in his bed all cuddled up to him. He told me he wanted to get some things off his chest. I told him he could but I only regretted it after he told me. He told me things that...that weren't good. They were dark thoughts. Thoughts that no other 'normal' human being would think of.  
He had so much hate and disrespect for the world. Especially since his family were taken away from him...an intruder took his family away from him. He told me that day of cuddling up to him what he wanted to do to that man. It was sickening and frightening to hear the things that came out of his mouth...

  
He also had anger issues. He would lash out on me and abuse me. The littlest things said or done made him lose control. I remember one night when we had it out. It was just a week before I had broken up with him. Just staring into that mirror to see the bruises on my face pained me. The bruises were getting harder and harder to hide. I knew I didn't deserve it. I loved him, but...he didn't deserve me.

  
I didn't realize I was crying until I put my face in my hands and I felt the warm tears. I miss Louis, but I know I can't go back. I mustn't. I won't.

  
•••

  
I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I groaned into my pillow before sitting up. I snatched my phone from off my nightstand to find text messages from Niall.

  
**Hey, can you come get me? My car is broken down.** - Niall

  
I sighed and unlocked my phone to text him back.

  
**Yeah. Where are you?** - Harry

  
**At the same pub I go to all the time lol. Only about 2 miles away from it at least.** - Niall

  
**Okay. I'll be there in about 10 minutes.** - Harry

  
**Ok. Be quick. Don't want to be waiting out here forever.** - Niall

  
**You can sit in your car, you know lol.** - Harry

  
**I kind of let out one little detail...** - Niall

  
**Please don't tell me you locked your keys in your car too.** - Harry

**Well...** - Niall

  
**Niall! You idiot!** -Harry

  
**I know. Please hurry. It's dark and creepy out here.** - Niall

  
**Then go into the pub and wait.** - Harry

  
**No. Come get me.** - Niall

  
**Jeez. Chill.** - Harry

  
**Don't make me wait.** - Niall

  
**I think I'll just go back to sleep now... hehehe.** - Harry

  
**Get your ass over here or so help me.** - Niall

  
**What will you do?** - Harry

  
**Punish you.** - Niall

  
Whoa, what the fuck? That's odd behavior...he's drunk. What do you expect?

  
**Oooo, punish me? I'd like to see you try. Just stay there, drunky. I'll hurry.** - Harry

  
I got out of my bed and slipped on some jeans and a random tee shirt that I could find on the floor before grabbing my keys and leaving my flat.

  
I got into my car and started it up. I turned the heat on to warm up the car since it's the beginning of January. I pulled out of the lot and began to drive towards where Niall is.

  
The roads were cleared of any incoming traffic and the streetlights made everything look eerie. I turned the radio on low volume and it played some old indie rock band that I haven't heard in quite a few years.

  
I hummed along to the music as I drove down the road. When I drove close to where the pub is, my headlights shined on Niall's car, which was pulled off on the side of the street. The road seemed crumbled a bit and the street lights made everything look so creepy.

  
I pulled off to the side and turned my car off. I got out and walked over to Niall's car. I looked around in search for the brown haired Irish man. I peeked inside his car to see his car keys sitting in the front seat.

  
Where is he? Did he get impatient and decide to walk back to the pub? Or did he get kidnapped!?

  
I looked around once more but couldn't spot him. Where could he have gone? I frowned in confusion and walked back over to my car. I suddenly got this creepy feeling like someone was watching me.  
I pulled out my phone and quickly sent a text to Niall.

  
**Mate, where are you?** - Harry

  
**I'm here.** - Niall

  
**Where? You're not here where you told me to meet you.** - Harry

  
**Yeah I am.** - Niall

  
**Stop fucking around. Where are you?** - Harry

  
"I'm right here," I heard a male whisper in my ear. Before I could let out a scream a hand covered my mouth. I struggled against the person taking hold of me and tried ripping his hands from off me.

  
I screamed into his hand and writhed. When I finally got his hand from off my mouth I screamed out, "Help! Someone help me!" Then the hand was back over my mouth, muffling my calls for help.

  
I was dragged over somewhere before I'm being shoved into the backseat of a car. I ended up hitting my head against something hard which had me blacking out before I could even catch a glimpse of who my attacker is.

  
•••

  
When I woke up and opened my eyes all I could see is darkness and the feel of some fabric covering my eyes. I found my arms to be bound to something above my head as I tugged. My ankles were also bounded. I couldn't move at all. I'm probably tied to a headboard of some sorts because I can feel the squishy mattress beneath me. I also realized that I'm naked.

  
My heart rate sped up and I began to panic. Fuck! Where am I!? I could hear myself freaking out when my breathing became heavier. I hate when my senses are taken away from me.

  
"Hello!? Please let me go!" I shouted out. I hope whom ever has abducted me can hear me. "I'm awake now! Can you untie me from here?"

  
I heard the sound of shoes against a wood floor walking into the room. The footsteps moved closer before they stopped right beside me. All I could hear is my heavy breathing. I felt a pinch to my nipple and in response I let out a whimper when my body tried to flinch away from it.

  
I heard whomever is beside me let out a snort, obviously amused by my reaction. I then felt one of his hands slide down my chest, over my sternum, and over my stomach until he got to my sensitive bits.

  
I began to cry when he let a fingertip trace around where my cock laid on my stomach. "Pl-Please stop!" I begged through my salty tears.

  
"Sshhh," the man hushed and his hand slid over my right thigh. I tried moving my leg away from the touch but remembered that my ankles are bound when the rope pulled at my right ankle.

  
His hand slid down my thigh, shin, and to my ankles before it disappeared. I could hear his shoes walking towards the end of the bed. I squeaked when I felt a finger scratch up the middle of my foot. It's ticklish but I can't move my foot away. He did the same to the other foot. I responded with another squeak.

  
I could sense the man getting on the bed between my legs. My heart sped up even more when he crawled closer. His hands ran up my thighs and to my hips before sliding back down.

  
"S-Stop touching me. P-Please," I whimpered. His hands wouldn't stop moving when they slid up to my pelvic area but not touching my cock.

  
"Who are you?" I asked. I didn't get a response while his thumbs rubbed small circles into my skin. I felt a small kiss against my hip. He pressed more kisses around my hips and pelvis before I felt his hand around my cock to move it out of the way. That's when I freaked.

  
"Stop! Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed and pulled at the constraints. My back arched off the bed but I felt his hand press me back down to the mattress. My legs then touched the rough fabric of his jeans as I settled against the bed. At least he's wearing clothes...

  
"Don't fucking touch me! Got it!? I don't give a fuck who you are, just don't fucking touch me!" I screamed at the man in anger.  
He didn't listen when his hands found their way to my hips. I then felt him lie his head on my stomach. I could feel his day-old-shave against my skin and his soft hair tickling my stomach.

  
"You are so warm," the man said in a whisper. I felt his finger tracing the swallow on my right peck before rubbing over my nipple.

  
"S-Stop that," I stuttered out. The man did it again, rubbing over my nipple with his finger before pinching it. I yelped and tried arching away. The man chuckled. He moved his head from off my stomach then got off the bed.

  
"You are so pretty. Love your soft skin...you really turn me on. Especially when you beg me to stop," the man said. His voice sounded familiar at some times. I don't know if I know this person or this guy just saw me looking for Niall and decided I'm his next victim.

  
"Are you going to let me go?" I asked. The man hummed as if in thought. "No. You're going to be here with me forever. I don't think I could let you go even if I tried to. You're just...so lovely. Want you here with me as long as I live," he said.

  
I huffed and allowed my head just to roll to the right. "Fine...can you at least take the blindfold off?" I asked.

  
"No. You're going to wear that blindfold until it molds into your skin," he said with aggression in his voice. I gulped. "Can you tell me your name at least?" I asked.  
"No," he simply said. "Then what can I call you?" I asked. "Sir or Daddy," he said. "Ew! What the fuck!?" I said in disgust.

  
"You don't like those names?" The man asked. "No, I do not. I'd rather call you by your real name, thank you," I said.

  
"Well, tough. Call me Sir or Daddy or you'll get the paddle. Got me!?" He snapped.

  
"Y-Yes, Sir!" I rushed out. "Good. I'll take care of you. You must listen to me or I'll punish you," he said.

  
Punish me? Wait just a damn second...

  
"You took my friend's phone!?" I screamed. "It's funny how you just realized that," the man said and laughed.

  
"Oh just you wait until I get out of these restraints, I'm going to fucking strangle you!" I growled. I was going to say more but then I felt a hand clasp around my throat. I screamed and tried writhing but I physically couldn't.

  
"I'd like to see you try!" The man growled in my ear. At this point I was fuming. "Where's my friend!?" I demanded.

  
"Somewhere," he said and I could almost hear the smugness in his voice. "Tell me or so help me," I snarled.

  
"I love how you can't do anything. It gets me so excited!" The man said and laughed. "Where is my friend!?" I shouted.

  
"Your precious Niall is safe. I haven't done a thing to him except take his phone. I tricked him into thinking I needed to text a friend for a ride while he sat outside waiting for you. I got him to go back inside the pub just so I could snatch you up, my little gem," he said and I felt him tap my nose.

  
"Why the fuck am I here anyway?" I spat. "So I can have a little company. I don't like being alone," he said. "Then you could've just made friends with me instead of resorting to kidnap," I said in a 'duh' tone.

  
"You made that sound so easy but you don't understand just how difficult that would've been. And trust me when I say I thought about that plan but knew it wouldn't go as smoothly," he said.  
"Why do you say that?" I asked. "Nothing for you to worry about. Are you hungry?" He said.

  
"Umm...kind of," I mumbled. "Great! I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," he said but giggled at his joke before I heard him walk away and shut the door.

  
I sighed. What now? Who could this guy possibly be? He doesn't seem like he wants to harm me...at least I hope he won't. I feel kind of bad for him because he said he's alone. I bet Louis is feeling lonely...unless he's already moved on with someone else. His next victim I suppose. I really hope he got better. I hope whomever he's with that he's treating him or her right. I sort of miss him...No, I don't. I can't miss him. He hurt me...If only he could just burst through that door and save me from this man.

  
I heard the door open just as I thought that. "I have your dinner!" The man said. I heard him walk in and put the plate down on some table beside the bed.

  
I jumped when I felt a hand grab my bounded wrist and after a minute I was released. My arms felt like dead weight probably because of the lack of proper circulation. The man released my other wrist before he had me sit up then gathered my hands together and tied them.

  
"Scoot back against the headboard," he instructed. I felt a hand on my arm as I moved backwards. "Good boy."

  
"Don't call me that," I grumbled. The man laughed. "You don't want me to call you a good boy? Would you rather prefer a naughty boy? I think that one fits best because good boys don't speak to their Daddy with an attitude such as yours," he said.

  
"No. Cut it out," I growled. I felt a hand in my hair, fingers combing through it. I tried moving my head away but I cried out when the man gripped my hair. "Ow! Stop!"

  
"Get rid of the attitude or I'll force it out of you! Do I make myself clear!?" The man shouted, yanking my head back by my hair just to make me whimper again.  
"Yes! I understand! Please let go, Sir! Please!" I begged. He released my hair and the spot where he pulled burned.

  
"You don't deserve dinner," the man said sourly. "No! Please! I'm sorry! I'll be respectful!" I pleaded.

  
"You're lucky you're adorable," the man said and I heard him grab the plate. I sighed in relief and waited for further instruction.  
"Open," he demanded. I opened my mouth before I felt a fork on my tongue. I closed my mouth around it and then he pulled the fork away. It was some sort of pasta. Like a ravioli sort of pasta. I just couldn't pin point it.

  
"Is it good?" The man asked. I hummed with a nod. "I'm glad you like it."

  
"What is it?" I asked after I chewed and swallowed. "I just whipped up a small pasta dish. I forgot the name of it," he said.  
"You cook very well," I complimented him. "I don't usually cook. It's not my forte. I actually 'tried'," he said and chuckled. I let out an airy laugh before he ordered me to open my mouth again. Once I finished my dinner, my captor put my plate away before preparing me for bed.

  
He combed my hair and tucked me into the sheets. "Goodnight, Harry," he whispered in my ear before pressing a gentle kiss to my cheek. They felt comforting which I found quite odd. They shouldn't be. I won't let it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Should I continue?


	3. Chapter Two

Harry

I woke up to the feeling of something gently running down the middle of my stomach. My stomach muscles twitched at the feeling. It was a single fingertip before I felt a hand rubbing over my skin as it slid back up my abdomen to my chest.

I realized I could move my arms and legs which meant he took the restraints off. I gripped his wrist to make it stop and he did. His wrist felt dainty in mine.

"Good morning, Harry," the man said. I let his wrist go and placed my hand by my side. "I really need to get out of here, whoever you are. I have a life to live instead of being cooped up with some psycho like you," I said with attitude.

"I'm not a psycho...I just thought you looked pretty and I just needed to have you," he said like it was no big deal.

"Seriously, mate. I'm not doing this," I said. I went to remove the blindfold but I felt a hard smack to my hand. "Ow!"

"Don't touch that blindfold! You touch it, I'll have you ass up on this bed while I take a paddle to you! Do I make myself clear!?" The man screamed. To be really honest, I'm scared shitless.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" I quickly apologized. I felt a stinging smack to my thigh making me cry out in pain. "Ow! I said I'm sorry!"

"Don't piss me off. That'll be your first mistake," he growled. "Y-Yes, Sir," I stuttered out. Damn, his smacks really hurt. I rubbed the stinging spots and pouted.

"We should have a little fun, if you know what I mean," he said. He's probably smirking. He better not mean having sex because if so, I'm going to break his dick off and run. That's the plan.

"No, I'm good. I don't want to know what you mean," I said.

"Why not? It's guaranteed fun," he whined.

"No. You touch me, I'll kill you," I growled.

"Please? I'll make you feel good. I'm really good at that," he begged.

"No," I simply said.

"Please!?" He dragged out the 'e'.  
"No," I said again.

"Do you prefer top or bottom?" He asked. I didn't answer. I just kept my lips pursed shut.

"You look like a bottom. I can sure make you scream like one," he whispered the last sentence in my ear. I gulped. "You'll be begging me stop but you know, I won't. I'll keep going until you can't even say another word."

I shivered at his words. He sounded so sexy saying that-Fuck! Harry, you can't say those things!

"I'll keep you on edge, too. Won't let you come until I say. Or I won't even let you come at all. I'll make you a complete wreck."

My cock twitched a little, and I think the man noticed because of the snort he made. "Your cock seems down with the plan," he chuckled.

"I uh-no. I was thinking about something else. Not you," I said, sort of lying. Well, I am...kind of. I'm thinking of Louis...fuck my life.

"Then what are you thinking of?" The man asked. I felt one of his hands sliding up my right thigh.

"I was thinking about um...my ex," I said.

"Yeah? What about him?" He asked.

"He and I...I haven't had sex since our break up 4 years ago...I miss making love to him," I said.

"You haven't had sex since your ex!?" He gasped.

"Yeah. I miss him though. To be really honest with myself. I truly do miss him even though he hurt me. I haven't been so honest with myself lately," I said.

"What was his name?" The man asked.

"Louis Tomlinson," I answered. I heard a hitch in the man's breath.

"Louis Tomlinson? 'The' Louis Tomlinson!? Oh, he's great," he said.

"You know him!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Totally! He's a real awesome guy. He's hot too," he said.

"Hey, he's mine!" I barked.

"He's all yours, trust me," he said and chuckled.

"Do you think he misses me?" I asked.

The room was silent for a moment and it was sort of awkward. "Yeah...I think he does. A lot. He hasn't been with anybody. Only stuck with several one night stands for comfort...he even cries at night because he feels so alone-he called me. That's how I know. I can only assume he misses you a whole lot," he said. He sounded upset but I don't know why he would be upset. I didn't leave him.

"The poor guy...walks around with a smile on his face even when things aren't alright...he's so alone...he's become antisocial and...he thinks about all of the people who left him alone in this big w-world," he continued before his voice cracked at the end. I frowned in confusion. Is he crying?

"Are you okay, Sir?" I asked. I heard him beginning to cry. "Why are you crying?"

"I just am worried about my friend. I feel for him," he said. Understandable. They must be close friends then. If only Louis knew this man, his friend, had me blindfolded and bounded to his bed and is using me for his sexual desires, he would save me.

"Can you tell Louis I said hello? I really miss him," I said.

"I-I will. Would you tell him you still love him?" He said. I thought for a moment. Would I? Do I? I mean, if I saw him I would fall in love with him again.

"Yeah, I would," I said. The man was silent for a moment. I just sat there awkwardly in the silence.

"I'm sure he'd like that," he finally said. I frowned in confusion. Okay...

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Well, enough of this conversation. Let's do something a little bit more interesting," he said. I gulped. He's still going to try to have sex with me.

I felt hands on my shoulders pushing me back against the bed. "No, please. I don't want to," I said, pressing my hands against his chest.

"Come on, babe. You'll be fine. I'll try to be gentle," the man said.

I shook my head and struggled beneath him. "No, I really don't want to have sex with you. Please. I don't," I begged.

"Sit. Still!" The man growled out. I went completely still, so I listened to what he was doing. I heard him unzip his jeans before some shuffling. The next touch was on my thighs. "P-Please stop," I stuttered.

"Sshhh! Say nothing else. Let me take care of you. If you continue to talk, I will gag you and tie your wrists back to the headboard," he said. I felt like crying when his hands slid really close my soft cock. "Daddy will take special care of his little one. Move up the bed a little."

I followed his orders and maneuvered my body so that it was completely on the bed. He crawled on top of me and started to kiss at my neck. I brought my hands up to his waist and tried pushing him away. "Please stop," I begged.

His skin felt soft under my hands. "No touching," he said and gripped my wrists, pinning them above my head. I tried forcing my wrists from his hands. "Stop fucking moving!" He shouted. He reached for something and it sounded like metal.

I then realized they were cuffs when he secured one of them around my left wrist. He looped it around a small opening in the headboard before cuffing my right wrist.

"Now you won't touch," the man said. I sighed and let my head rest against the pillow. "Only I get to touch myself and you. You get to lie here and take it. That's your job while I do mine. Make you feel so good."

I nodded. "God, I love you so much," he said and kissed at my neck. Love me? He loves me? He doesn't even know me well enough to 'love me'!

"How could you love me? You barely know me," I said.

"I know enough to say I love you," he said. Is he stupid or something?

"No you don't. You probably only love me because you can use me as your sex toy," I nearly spat.

"Maybe you're right," he said and tucked my hair behind my ear. I whipped my head away from his touch. "But you love me, right?"

"Hell no," I laughed but then yelped at the feeling of a sharp pain going through my cheek.

"Don't speak to me like that!" He demanded.

"You fucker!" I screamed at him. I brought my knee up and struck him in his crotch.

He let out a sound of pain. "You fucking bitch!" He growled through clenched teeth. I know I'm in BIG trouble now. He sounded out of breath as he panted. "You're going to fucking pay for that!"

"Go to hell!" I spat. He got off of me and I heard some shuffling before the sound of a door slamming shut. Thank god he's gone. But I know I'm fucking screwed when he comes back.

•••

I jumped when I heard the door to the room open. Oh fuck, he's back! He's going to beat my ass!

"I'm back!" The man sang as he walked in. He jumped onto the bed and crawled on top of me. "I forgive you for that little stunt you pulled earlier. That really hurt, you know. But I'm not going to hurt you because I love you."

I gulped.

"Instead, I'm going to finish what we started earlier," he said. "Please don't hurt me again."

"You slapped me. I had the right to knee you in your crotch," I said and shrugged.

"You don't want to piss me off. I really don't want to hurt you," he said.

"But you already have," I said flatly.

"You hurt my feelings and spoke to me in a way I did not appreciate," he said.

I hurt his feelings? He has feelings? Wow. That's a shocker.

"I hurt your feelings?" I laughed. "What feelings? You're insane! You kidnapped me and have me bound to your bed for your sexual desires! It sounds unbelievable that you actually have 'feelings'. But to be honest with you, I don't care if I hurt your feelings because you're a mental psycho with nothing else to do with your life than to kidnap someone as innocent as me!"

The man was silent. He just sat there straddling my lap, not a word said. It became an awkward silence. It was making me uncomfortable. I feel like he's just staring down at me with a glare. Or worse, he could be staring down at me thinking about how he's going to kill me and get away with it.

I screamed when I felt hands around my neck trying to choke me. I couldn't rip them off because my hands are bound. "Stop!" I screamed. I was right. He was trying to think of a way to kill me.

"H-How dare you say such things t-to me!" He shouted. I was running out of the air I had left in my body and started to cry from fear. I don't want to die because of this lunatic!

"I'm sorry!" I choked out.

"Are you really? Or are you just saying that because you're afraid you're going to die?" He spat.

"N-No! Please!" I got out.

The man finally released my throat. I gasped for air and coughed violently. "Get off of me!" I shouted and writhed beneath the man who was still sitting in my lap.

I yelped when my hair was gripped into an angry fist and yanked. I cried with pain. "I suggest you to lose the attitude and speak to me in a way that is respectful. If you want to live, I would choose your decision very carefully," he snarled in my ear.

I began to cry, my tears dampening the blindfold. "Stop your crying!" He demanded. I couldn't. I was scared. He threatened to kill me if I don't be nice to him.

"Time to finish what we started earlier-"

I let out a sob.

He gripped my hair again. "If you don't stop your crying, I will go in dry, you hear!?" He growled. I still continued to cry from the fear I felt.

"You've made your decision," he said before he was moving to sit between my legs.

"No!" I screamed and squirmed violently. I pulled at the restraints and let out loud sobs. The man smacked my thigh making me cry out even louder.

"You're being such a bad boy, Harry. Daddy doesn't appreciate that," he cooed before I felt his hands on my hips. "You don't deserve lube."

"No! Stop it! Please!" I screamed. I felt his cock pressed up against my leg and let me tell you, it feels fucking huge! There's no way in hell I'm letting him go in dry.

"Sshhh, it'll be okay, darling," he whispered and continued to hush me. I wasn't having it and continued to scream and cry.

"It's going to hurt! Please don't go in dry! Oh, please don't! I'm begging you!" I pleaded through my tears. It felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest and that I was going to throw up.

"Alright. Calm down," the man said. I hiccuped and tried doing what he told me. My skin prickled with goosebumps when his hands rubbed around my waist and stomach. It felt oddly satisfying and...familiar?

"You okay?" He asked. I didn't respond but just relaxed to the feeling of his hands. I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt content now after that whole fiasco. His hands feel so soft...

My cheeks felt damp and so did my blindfold. My body shook with fear. If only this man was as gentle as his hands are right now.

"Are you okay?" The man interrupted my thoughts. I nodded. I felt his hands rub over my tummy in such a soothing way it brought goosebumps to my skin again.

His hand slid up to rub over my nipples and pinched them. I yelped, feeling a sense of arousal. I felt his free hand on my right thigh, slowly rubbing circles into my skin. This is...this is really, really satisfying.

"Your skin is so beautiful. It's so soft...love to touch your skin," he said softly before he pressed a gentle kiss to my stomach.

"Sir," I spoke quietly. He hummed in answer. "How old are you?"

"I am 27," he said, continuing to rub my stomach. I almost purred as his delicate hands swooped over my skin in slow motions. Louis is his age.

I realized I started to get a semi just by the touch of his hands on my tummy. I'm sure the man noticed when I heard him snort. "You like a man with gentle hands, don't you?" He asked.

"Mhm," I hummed.

"Understandable," he said before I felt his lips against my tummy again. "But I'm sure deep down inside you love a man that could manhandle you."

His fingers brushed over my cock and I let out a small whimper. "No," I said.

He snickered.

"I beg to differ," he said and let out a sinister chuckle. I gulped when everything disappeared. His hands and lips. They were gone. I don't know what he's doing.

"What am I going to do with you, hmm?" The man asked and chuckled.

"Maybe let me go. That's a good suggestion," I said, my voice sounding shaky as the words slid from my mouth.

"That is! For you at least. How about I make you feel good? It could be a warm welcome present. How about that?" He said.

"N-No," I said and pulled at the restraints.

I felt the bed sink in before I felt a hand on my cock. I gasped and tried closing my legs. The man didn't allow it as he pressed his other hand against my left knee, forcing my legs open.

His hand slowly pumped me up and down. It was agonizing. "If you be a good boy there won't have to be penetration. I'll just give you a simple hand job. How's that sound?" He suggested.

I nodded. Better than him going in dry.

"Alright, baby. Be good for me," he said, still pumping me at the same pace.

"Yes, I'll be good. I promise," I said, my voice nearly catching in my throat. I moved my right leg and it ended up draped over the man's leg. I made a small noise when I felt his hand on my leg to keep it still while the other hand continued moving against my cock.

His thumb swiped over my tip, making me gasp. I moved my left leg up, then his hand disappeared on my cock to push my leg back down.

"Sshh," he hushed, his thumb rubbing softly at my skin. I sighed and relaxed against the mattress before his hand returned to my cock but his hand was more slick to give it a better slide.

I closed my eyes beneath the blindfold and let my mind wonder to the thought of Louis. To the soft, attractive man that held much power over me. To the man that I thought enough was enough and left. At least he didn't lose his mind and kidnap me or something like this man has. Louis doesn't even know this man has me. It's a shame.

I didn't know I was moaning until I heard a deep sound leave my mouth and my jaw dropped open in pleasure at the friction of the man's hand.

"Does it feel good, sweetheart?" He asked.

I nodded before allowing my head to roll to the side and my mouth opening up to let out a soft whine. "Faster. Please," I nearly whispered.

His hand picked up the pace which had me moaning louder. The feeling felt wonderful. The pleasuring friction of his hand against my cock. His skin feels soft against mine.

I began to roll my hips up into his hand. I heard him give out a soft but quiet chuckle at my actions. The muscles in my stomach clenched when his thumb rubbed over my slit.

"Fuck!" I cursed.

"Sshh, we don't use that kind of language," the man said. His free hand disappeared from my leg to rub over my taut tummy where my muscles were flexing sporadically. "Sshhh."

His hands feel so good. Oh god. Why do they feel so good? They shouldn't. He's my kidnapper. But they feel just as good as Louis' did. He was so gentle during sex. Although, he'd rough me up a bit at times. He wouldn't do too much to scare or hurt me, but he always seemed like he wanted to do more. I think he loves it when I'm begging and crying. I found it quite odd.

I miss the way his hands would run along my body, creating a sensation of pleasure upon my skin. He would kiss every inch of my skin before his lips would end on my cock. He'd tease me and not give me what I wanted when I wanted it. He made everything feel intensified.

His mouth and tongue can do wonders. He knew exactly what he was doing. I also loved the way he would whisper such sexy things in my ears, only making me want more of him. He's the definition of sex. Always knew how to make me scream his name and nothing else because that would be the only thing I could get out.

"L-Louis!" I ended up moaning out loud. I gasped and clamped my mouth shut, my cheeks heating up. That's embarrassing. What if this guy gets mad that I moaned his friend's name?

The man's hand slowed down. "I'm guessing you miss him, hmm?" He asked. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

I gulped and nodded.

"That's okay. Let your mind wonder, baby. I won't stop you. It's okay to miss him," he said before his hand began to pick up the pace again.

I took his advice and allowed my mind to wonder to Louis again. God, his fit body. He might be shorter than me but damn he's strong. That's why I hated making him mad. His hits hurt. I would crowd myself into a ball in a corner to protect myself. He made me feel so powerless and vulnerable.

Almost everyday I'd walk out of the house with a new bruise somewhere on my body. My friends and family were really concerned. But Louis would apologize later and kiss my bruises. He would let me cuddle up to him and he'd massage my back or scalp. He's not that bad of a person. He just has...issues.

At this point I was crying. The man seemed concerned when his hand stopped. "What's the matter, love?"

"N-Nothing. Keep going. I-I'll be fine," I got out. I bit my lip to stop it from quivering so much.

"I know I said to let your mind wonder but not too far to the point you're making yourself upset," he said, gently laying my now soft cock on my stomach.

I felt movement and then the man was on top of me. He placed his hands on my chest and slid them up to my shoulders to softly massage them. I let out a hiccup as I tried to soften my crying.

"You want to tell me why you're crying?" The man asked.

I shook my head.

"And why not?"

"You shouldn't care. You kidnapped me," I stated, tears streaming down my face.

"Then stop crying if you can't tell me what's wrong," he said almost bitterly. His hands stopped but he remained on top of me.

I continued to cry. I'm sure he's just watching me cry my eyes out. It probably gets him off too. My body shook with every sob and I let out the ugliest cries.

"I'll give you something special tonight, okay? I'll make you feel good and forget everything. You'll feel like you're floating. How about that?" He suggested.

"What? G-Give me drugs?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. I know he can't see my eyes.

"No, better than drugs. But for now, I'll let you rest. Remember this the next time you try to hurt me. You're very lucky I didn't fuck you into next week. Next time I will, no matter how much you beg me not to," he said.

I nodded.

I felt him lean forward a bit before he messed with the cuffs around my wrists. I heard a small 'click' and my hands were released. They dropped from the restraints and landed on what felt like the man's thighs.

He grabbed my wrists and removed them from off his thighs and placed them by my sides. He got off of me and laid down on the right side beside me. I felt a hand drape over my stomach. It was oddly comforting. Nothing about this man should be comforting to me. Just the fact that I let him touch me like he did sickens me. He seems like a threat, so I'm going to make the right decision and not fight him. He seems sort of soft right now, so maybe I can charm him into releasing me. But the softest ones are the most evil...I've learned from past experiences...

I hesitantly moved my left hand to rest on his arm. His skin felt soft. I gulped and snatched my hand away.

"You can touch," he whispered in my ear. I moved my head a bit but I almost jumped when I felt a feather touch against my cheek. It was hair. His hair.

I turned my body to face him before pressing my hand against his chest and sliding it down over his tummy to feel the fitness of his body. He feels pretty fit. I traveled my hand back up past his chest and to his broad shoulders. His entire body feels...it feels...I can't explain it.

I pulled my hand away from his body and let it sit by my side. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

"It's okay to touch me. You have permission," the man said.

"C-Can I just p-please take off the blindf-fold?" I asked, my voice shaky with nervousness. I brought a hand up to the cloth but it was quickly smacked away. "Ow!"

"Don't touch it!" He barked.

I whimpered and turned my body away from him. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, rubbing at my stinging hand.

"Touch it one more time and I'll punish you," he threatened. Punish me? How so?

"How?" I asked with curiosity.

"Let's just say your ass will be all sorts of purples and reds when I'm finished with you," he said. That had me swallowing hard. Either he's talking about spanking or paddling. Neither sound fun. But to be truthful, he said he'd paddle me earlier if I touched the cloth again and I did and he's not doing anything. If he can't live up to what he says, I could possibly get away with some things. "Come on, now. It's time for a nap. After your nap I'll bring you lunch."

I nodded and closed my eyes. An arm slid around my waist and pulled me close to his chest.

"I-I um, I'm fine. You d-don't need to d-do th-this," I stuttered and grabbed his arm to remove it.

"Harry, go to sleep!" The man demanded. He grabbed my wrist and kept it from moving. I sighed and closed my eyes. This guy is fucking crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if I died here because of this man. I'm here as a toy, not a human being. I'm nothing more to him. He's going to fuck me how ever he'd like and possibly kill me when he gets bored. He scares me. He's being 'sweet' right now but that's the killer's way to charm before they manipulate. I need to get out of here or it'll be it for me. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Have had a bit of writers block along the way of writing some scenes in this chapter. There is smut in this chapter.

Harry

I woke up to the sound of silence. I no longer felt the warmth of another body beside me but the cold, crisp sheets. I shivered, so I sat up and rubbed my arms to gain some warmth. I listened for any sign of life around me but I only heard the running air conditioning. I hesitantly brought a hand up to the blindfold, afraid there's actually a presence beside me who will smack my hand away. I slowly slid it away from my eyes and I nearly hissed from the lighting in the room. I blinked my eyes, adjusting them. I looked around the room and noticed that it looks to be a normal bedroom. My heart immediately sped up when I shot up from the bed and to the door. Just before my hand can touch the knob I'm being slammed up against the wall. "No! Get off of me!" I screamed and writhed in the man's grip. He pulled me away from the wall before slapping a hand over my eyes to cover them. He dragged me over to the bed and pressed me faced down into the mattress. He gathered my wrists together so I couldn't fight. I began to cry only to be muffled by the sheets.

"What did I tell you earlier about touching that blindfold?" The man asked before gripping my hair. I sobbed at the pain. "Tell me what I told you earlier," he ordered. When I didn't answer he yanked my hair to pull my face away from the mattress.

"D-Don't touch it," I said.

"That's right. But what did you do?" He said.

"I t-touched it," I said.

"Yes, you did. Now tell me, what's the consequences of touching that blindfold?" He asked.

My body was shaking from adrenaline and fear. "A p-paddle," I stuttered.

"So you're telling me you know the consequences but yet you still misbehave?" He asked.

I gulped. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Or did you think it would be easy to slip away and escape? You regret your decision?"

I nodded and choked on a sob.

"Good boy," he said before I felt him leaning forward. "Lift your head up."

I followed his orders and lifted my head. He immediately covered my eyes with the blindfold and tied it. I'm sure he double knotted it. "Get up," he demanded, tapping the side of my bare thigh. I slowly moved off of the bed so I was finally standing. I felt his hand press against my back, making me lean forward. I placed my hands on the bed and dropped my head between my shoulders. I heard him walk away for a moment before he was back and pressing something cold against my bum. Goosebumps covered my skin. "Explain why I'm punishing you," he said.

"B-But I already d-did," I said. I took one hand off the bed to wipe at my tears before putting it back to hold me up.

"I want to hear it again. Tell me what you did wrong that deserves you a punishment," he said.

I didn't want to repeat myself, so I kept quiet. He obviously didn't take too kindly to my silence when I felt a sharp pain against my ass. "Ah!" I yelped at the pain.

"Tell me or I'll make you sit in a ice bath for 15 minutes," he threatened.

"I took off the blindfold," I finally said.

"And how many spanks with this paddle do you think you should get?" He asked.

"I don't know, Sir," I mumbled.

"Let's play a small game. You guess the number I'm thinking of between one and one-hundred. If you're wrong then I add twenty to the number I'm thinking of. But if you're right, I'll give you a treat after the punishment," he said.

I nodded.

"What number am I thinking of?" He asked.

"Umm," I hummed and began to think of numbers that could be possible for him to pick. Maybe twenty? He'd probably pick twenty-six. A random number. My breath hitched when I felt his hand rub over my bum. He ran his hand up the middle of my back and back down to my bum. One of his fingers slid down my crack slowly before rubbing it over my entrance. I made a small whining sound and tried leaning forward to pull my bum away from his touch. He's trying to distract me. He wants me to get it wrong. "Twenty-six," I blurted out.

He was silent before he started to chuckle. He sounded dark and menacing. "I'm sorry to say, love, but you are wrong. The number I was thinking of was thirty," he said. My heart almost stopped at that. Fuck. "Are you good at math? Can you add thirty and twenty together and tell me what it equals?" He asked. I was crying again. Fifty spanks with the paddle. I'm screwed. I won't be able to sit for days!

The man gripped my hair into his fist and pulled, making me cry out in pain. He pressed his crotch against my bare bum and growled in my ear, "I asked you how much thirty and twenty are!"

"F-Fifty!" I choked out.

"Good boy," he said, letting my hair go. "Count for me."

I nodded.

The first hit was sort of hard but light at the same time. It only brought out a yelp from me. "One," I squeaked out. Then he landed another light hit. "Two." Then another. "Three." I gasped when he landed one extra hard, almost giving me a surprise attack. "Fuck! Four!" I cried. He continued to paddle me light and then surprise me with a hard one. I didn't know when it was coming. There was no pattern I could follow. They hurt like a son of a bitch. By the time he made it to twenty-five I was crying. He was getting harder with his hits. I tried covering my bum but he would only yell at me. "Please, Sir! It hurts! I don't want anymore! Make it stop!" I sobbed.

"You're halfway there, baby. Twenty-five more and we'll be done," he said. He continued with the paddling and by the time we got to thirty-five, I felt like I couldn't breathe. It hurts so bad.

"Please stop!" I begged. I turned around and pressed my hands against his chest.

"Turn back around! Hands on the bed!" The man shouted.

"P-Please!" I sobbed.

He manhandled me back onto the bed before landing number thirty-six really hard. I screamed from the sharp pain. "You stay in this position and only this position! The next time you turn around I'll add twenty more! Do I make myself clear!?" The man shouted.

"Y-Yes!" I cried.

He landed seven more and that's when I started to slowly sink to the floor because my legs felt like jelly. "No, no, no. Stand up," the man ordered. I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me up straight. I whined and shook my head, plopping onto the floor. I hissed when my bum came in contact with the floor.

"I can't do anymore," I mumbled, wiping at my tears.

"You only have seven more, babe. You can do seven more," he said.

"I really can't. I'm in p-pain," I said. I moved so that I was laying down on the floor now. I don't want to move. He won't make me. He then grabbed my arm and tried pulling me up. I kept crying out 'no' before I clung to his leg. He finally let me go but I kept my tight grip on his leg.

"Since you don't want to finish up your punishment, you're going to pleasure me. No 'buts' or 'ifs' about it. And you're not getting your special present since you don't know how to act," he said.

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

"You should be," he spat and pulled his leg away from my hands. I felt around for something to grab ahold of to pull myself up and my hand ended up in the man's hand. He pulled me up to my feet and pushed me down onto the bed with aggression.

"W-Wait, were d-doing this now?" I asked.

"Yes, were doing it now. Is it a problem?" The man said with attitude.

"B-But can we wait? My bum is sore. Please?" I begged.

"You agreed to this. We're doing it now," he said.

I whined. I felt him move on top of me before his lips attached to mine. I gasped against his lips and pressed my hands against his chest. I whipped my head away, not wanting to kiss him any longer.

"Sit still!" He demanded.

"No! Get off of me!" I screamed and writhed. I felt a stinging pain against my cheek, making me yelp from the pain.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" The man ordered before he slapped me again.

I was crying and trying to hide away. Flashbacks of Louis hitting me appeared in my mind.

_"Maybe if you kept that big fucking mouth of yours shut, maybe, just maybe you wouldn't be in this mess!" Louis screamed._

_I held my cheek and cried in the bed. I was trying to make myself look as small as I possibly can and maybe I'll just disappear and he won't hurt me anymore. "I'm sorry, Louis," I whimpered._

_"You should be! Why must you piss me off all the time when you know there's consequences that follow, hmm!?" He asked._

_"I-I don't mean t-to make you mad," I mumbled._

_"But you do. I just don't understand you, Harry-Stop crying. It makes you look weak!" He spat._

_I nodded and sniffled._

"Come on! Get your head out of the clouds, Harry! I want you on your knees," the man said.

I slid off the bed and go onto my knees like he had told me to do. "Damn...you look sexy on your knees for me," he said before ruffling my hair with his hand. "Give me your hand."

I held my hand out to him and he took hold of it before placing it on his cock. I gulped and slowly pumped him up and down. A blush creeped its way upon my cheeks as I pleasures him with my hand. "Lick your hand. Give it a better slide," the man said. I obliged and removed my hand to lick it and then place it back on him. I continued to pump him and he started to let out small sounds. I found it sort of attractive. "Fuck, your hands can do wonders!" The man moaned. I couldn't help but blush even more. He feels thick and long in my hand. He would have to make sure to prep me well and use a lot of lube.

Louis would have to do that all the time. Even though he was abusive, he made sure I felt comfortable during sex all the time. He would distract me with kisses and whispers of sweet nothings in my ear. "You seem to be drifting off quite a lot. But I want you worrying about the task at hand right now," the man said, interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't help but giggle at the unintended pun he had created. "Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"The 'task at hand'," I repeated what he had said earlier and giggled some more.

"That's cute. Keep going," he said, obviously not amused. I bit my lip and continued to pump him. He's not very friendly at all. Doesn't even laugh at a joke. So a punishment for him being rude, I'm going to continue with a lazy hand job. "Harry!" He scolded.

"What?" I questioned, acting like I was doing nothing wrong.

"I know you know how to give a hand job, so quit acting like you don't and pick up the pace, would ya!?" He barked.

"How do you know?" I quizzed.

"You're gay and you use to be with Louis. God, I hope you know how to give a hand job!" He said. He does have a point.

"You're being mean to me, that's why I'm giving you a horrible hand job," I admitted.

"Well, listen here, sweetheart," he began before he gripped my hair, "if you don't pick up the fucking pace, you'll be sleeping on the cold floor tonight after I completely wreck you."

I gulped and nodded, moving my hand faster.

"That's what I thought."

It was sort of quiet for a moment before he started to moan again. I began to twist my wrist on my way up towards his tip. I brought my free hand up to his thigh and slowly rubbed up and down. The man hummed at the action. I moved my hand to his pelvis area and rubbed gently. The man moaned and his cock twitched in my hand. "Fuck, Harry! Please don't stop," he groaned. He began to slowly pulse his hips. I twisted my wrist a few more times going up which had him letting out a string of profanities. "Take me, baby. Take me in your mouth," he said. Fuck. I thought he would tell me to do that sooner or later. I don't want to put him in my mouth! Who knows where this strangers dick's been!

"No, I'm not doing that. A hand job is good enough," I said, trying to take control.

"No, please!" He whined.

"No. I'm pleasuring you, so I get to decide what I'm going to do and not going to do, and if you have a problem with it, you can go fuck yourself!" I spat before taking my hand away from his cock and standing up.

"We made a deal! Your sissy ass couldn't handle seven more spanks, so the deal was that you pleasure me! You agreed to it! So I decide what happens!" He fought back.

"You don't have power over me!" I shouted.

"Obviously I do because you were just on your knees not even a minute ago! So come again?" He shot back at me. Tears welled up in my eyes for the thousandth time since I've been here. This isn't fair. This just isn't fair. I went through so much shit four years ago and now I get kidnapped and go through the same shit but worse! No. I want power for once in my life. "You're crying now!? Oh, come on! You want to yell at me like a man then act like one!" The man spat.

I was about to take the blindfold off but he smacked my hand. "Don't you fucking dare!" He shouted.

"Four years ago, I went through a lot of shit! I went through abuse and mental pain! You have no idea what Louis did to me and now you're bringing every memory back that I don't want! I'm not fucking do this! I don't want a repeat of that part of my life!" I cried. I touched around for the bed and sat down.

"If you do what you're told and kept your mouth shut, you wouldn't be in this mess!" He shouted.

"Well I'm sorry you're just a fucking dick and I don't want to listen to you!" I hissed. I could hear his heavy, angry breathing. I'm sure he has his fists clenched, probably ready to leave a dent in my face. I yelped when I felt him grip my wrist and pull me off the bed. I stumbled and fell to the floor. "No, let go!" I screamed and struggled to escape his grip.

The man let go of me before picking me up off the floor by his hands under my armpits. I screamed when he started to drag me off somewhere. I writhed in his grip but I couldn't escape him. My feet hit a tiled floor and I knew I was in a bathroom. What is he going to do!? He dragged me farther into the bathroom and my knees hit a tub. "Get in!" He demanded. I hesitantly lifted my leg and dipped it into the water. It was freezing! I also felt ice cubes on my feet.

"No! I'm not getting in that!" I shouted and tried back away but I was only stopped by the man behind me.

"Get in the fucking tub, Harry, or so help me god I will submerge you into it face first!" He growled.

You need to fight, Harry. Stop letting this man manhandle you. Stand up for yourself.

I quickly turned around and shoved my body into the man's. We both hit the floor and I scurried onto my feet. I tried to run but I couldn't see so I tried feeling around as best as I could to get out of the bathroom. I heard the man groan, so I know he's still on the floor. I was just about to take off the blindfold but I was snatched up by the man. "You're making some bad decisions, Harry!" He growled in my ear. He pulled me back over to the tub and picked me up, making me scream and kick. He dumped me into the tub and my body was immediately covered in ice cold water.

My entire body tensed up in shock and I felt like I couldn't move. I felt a warm hand grab my wrist and put something metal around it, looped it around something beside my head, before doing the same to the other wrist. I was now unable to move out of the tub. My body shook as it tried warming itself. "You'll sit in here for fifteen minutes due to your misbehavior. I do not appreciate your attitude and how you think you can speak to me like you're in charge around here. I will not tolerate your misbehavior," the man said.

I was silently crying in the tub, warm tears streaming down my cheeks. "You will apologize to me after your time is up. If I have to address you on your behavior again today, I'll make you sleep on the floor with a vibrator up your ass on its highest setting and I won't let you cum," he said. I didn't have anything to say. I just nodded. "And don't take the blindfold off either," he added before I heard him leave the room with a slam to the door.

•••

By the time the man had come back, my teeth were chattering and I'm pretty sure I'm turning blue. It's so cold.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked.

I didn't respond.

"Don't want to talk, eh?" He questioned before he chuckled. "That's okay. I could just leave you in longer."

"I-I have. Y-Yes," I got out through my chattering teeth.

"Good. I'm glad," he said before I felt his warm hands on my wrists, releasing me from the cuffs. "Stand up, baby."

I stood up and he went to help me out of the tub but I quickly clung to his warm body. He chuckled and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. The man carried me off then put me on the bed. I didn't want to let go of his warm body so I hooked my arms around his neck. "Harry, you have to let go," he said.

I shook my head.

He sighed and then I felt his hands grabbing mine to pull them away. "Move onto the bed and you can cling onto me all you want," he said.

"C-Can I have cl-clothes?" I asked.

"No. Get in the bed," he said. I moved onto the bed and under the sheets.

The man joined me and once he was settled I quickly wrapped my arms around him. His clothes are wet now because of me. "D-Did you need m-me t-to finish you o-off?" I asked. Hopefully he knows what I'm talking about.

"No, sweetheart. I took care of it during your punishment," he said.

My cheeks heated up at the thought of him getting himself off while I was stuck in a tub of ice cold water freezing my ass off. "Oh," I mumbled.

"There's also something that you owe me. An apology," he said.

"Oh...right. I'm s-sorry, Louis-I mean-your name isn't Louis. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. But I'm sorry for everything that happened today," I said.

"Apology accepted," he said, rubbing my bare back. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into his chest. Once I was comfortable, the man began to play with my hair. I almost purred at the sensation of his fingers running through my hair.

•••

"Here's your breakfast, sweetheart," the man said sweetly and sat beside me on the bed. I turned my body towards him and opened my mouth, waiting for the first scoop of food. He chuckled and fed me a fork-full of scrambled eggs. I hummed at the tastiness of them. "Are they good?" He asked.

I hummed and nodded.

"You're not allergic to anything, are you?" He asked.

"I have hay fever," I said.

The man chuckled. "I meant food wise," he said.

"Oh, right," I mumbled and blushed. "I'm allergic to marshmallows."

"Okay," he said and fed me more food.

"I really want to see you," I said after I chewed and swallowed my food. I even gave him a pout.

"I know you do, but you can't," he said.

"Why not? I won't judge you. I just want to see," I said. I slid my hand onto his thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I said no. You're keeping that blindfold on as long as you live," he said.

I snickered and rolled my eyes. I'm not going to be here long. I will escape. Just need to charm him. That's my plan. "Okay, fine," I mumbled. "What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking about playing with you today," he said.

"I wouldn't mind," I said.

"I thought you'd fight me on that," he said. He sounds like he knows there's something up.

"You're going to make me do sexual activities with you anyway, so what the hell? Might as well," I said and shrugged.

"You're being weird," he pointed out.

"No I'm not," I said.

"You're up to something. You don't just agree to things without you being so stubborn and fighting me on it," he said.

Damn it. He's good. Was it that obvious? Probably. "I'm not up to anything. I just don't want to be yelled at or hit," I said.

"Hmm," he hummed, "good choice."

He fed me more food and finished up the plate. I felt full and content now. Well, sort of. I have to pee. "Um, I have to have a wee," I told the man.

"Then go," he said.

"But I can't see," I said and chuckled.

"Find your way there," he said.

What!? I can't do that! By the time I find the bathroom I'd already peed myself! "No, please help me!" I whined. I blindly crawled into his lap and straddled him. "Please!" I felt his hands on my hips to steady me in his lap. One of them disappeared before he pushed on my lower abdomen. "No! Don't do that!" I squealed and tried swatting his hand away. I heard him give out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "That's not funny. I'll pee myself," I said with a pout.

"Alright, baby. I'm sorry. Come on, get up. I'll lead you to the toilet," he said.

I stood up from his lap and waited for him to take my hand. When he did, he led me to the bathroom and let me pee. Let's just say I had to sit down and urinate. "All better?" The man asked as he took me back to the bed.

I nodded.

"Good. Now we can have a little fun," he said, running his hands up my thighs and to my cock. I squeaked at the sudden touch. "What should we do? A handjob? A blowjob? Maybe penetration?"

"I-I uh, can we not do penetration?" I asked. There is no way he's fucking me. That dick of his is never coming close to my bum. Telling by the feel of his cock, it's quite big.

"You've taken cock, so why can't you take it now?" He questioned.

"You wouldn't prep me good enough and...and you're big," I nearly whispered out the last part.

"How do you know? We haven't done anything to prepare you for penetration, so how would you know what I would do?" He said.

I just shrugged. "You would be just cruel like that," I mumbled.

"You think that low of me?" He asked and chuckled.

"You threatened to go in dry," I said. I wish I could glare at him but the fucking blindfold is in the way.

"I did, and you know why? Because you were being a bitch. If you're a good boy then I'll give you the proper prepping you need for penetration," he said.

"Okay," I squeaked out. His hands resumed their movements and rubbed all over my thighs, cock, and lower abdomen. I found it sort of relaxing but yet arousing at the same time. I let out a sigh and grabbed his hands.

"What's the matter?" The man asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled and moved back onto the bed. I pulled him on top of me by tugging on his arm.

"Oh, so now you want me?" He asked and chuckled softly.

"You're going to do it anyway," I said, shoving his shirt up to reveal his soft but taut tummy.

He sat up and removed his shirt before he was pressing his lips against mine. "You're going to be good for me, right?" He asked against my lips.

I nodded.

"Good."

He continued to kiss me and my body reacted with butterflies in my tummy. His hands wandered my body, touching every bit of my skin. I, surprisingly, was kissing back. His lips felt so familiar to the point where I just wanted to cry. I feel like I have felt them before and I just miss them. I pressed my hands against his cheeks and I felt his stubble beneath my skin. He gripped my wrists and pulled them away from his face. I almost whined but I didn't. I want to touch him. I ended up just pressing my hands against his chest. I need to touch something. I miss Louis. I miss him so much. I want him. I want him back. I want to feel him on me, in me, and around me. I want to hear him say my name with that soft, beautiful southern Yorkshire accent, just like this stranger. I'm guessing they're both from Yorkshire. I want Louis so, so bad. I miss everything about him. His body. His eyes. His voice. His touch. His face. His smile. His tattoos. His sassiness. His laugh. As much as he abused me I still loved him. He always told me he loved me. I'd do anything to have my Louis back.

"F-Fuck me," I blurted out.

"Yeah? You want me to make you feel good?" He asked seductively. He sat up away from my hands. I just wanted to cry out in frustration of not being able to touch his body.

"Please. Need it," I whined.

"How bad?" He asked, allowing his hand to rub over my cock again, making me impatient.

"So bad. I need it really bad. Please. Just take me. I can't take it anymore. Need you," I begged.

"My poor baby. You're acting very impatient. Do I need to teach my boy how to behave for Daddy?" He said, rubbing the backs of his fingers against the vein on the underside of my cock.

My cock twitched and I let out a moan. "Please, Da-mmm."

He had spat in his hand before he wrapped it around my cock. "Please what, sweetheart? What do you need?" He asked.

"Y-You," I mumbled almost inaudible for him to hear me.

"Who am I?"

"Daddy."

"That's right, baby."

I moaned when he twisted his wrist on his upstroke. I felt him place a kiss on my tummy and let his free hand rub the inside of my thigh. "What do you miss most about Louis?" The man asked.

"His touch...His eyes. And his smile," I panted out.

"His touch? What was his touch like?" He questioned.

"I-It was delicate a-and it was s-soft," I stuttered. My eyes fluttered and nearly rolled into the back of my head when he rubbed the tip of my cock with the rough pad of his thumb.

"Was it like this?" He asked before his free hand slid all the way up my body and it sent sparks to my spine. It felt so good that my back arched off the bed. His thumb rubbed at my left nipple and that intensified the pleasure I was feeling already. My nipple went hard, especially when he started to pinch it with his forefinger and thumb.

"Mhm, just like that," I answered.

"Yeah?" He whispered and then kissed my chest. His hand stopped on my cock and I felt him lean to the side for a moment before I felt a cold substance on my hole and then his fingers smeared it all over my opening. I opened my legs up for the man to have more room to work. "Your hole is very pretty."

I hummed and closed my eyes beneath the blindfold. His fingers stopped rubbing before he let his index prod at my entrance and then slid it in at a gentle pace. I let out a small pleasured sigh. "I'm going to get you all nice and ready for me. I'm going to make you feel so good you'll be seeing stars," he said and thrusted in another finger. He pumped them with the occasional curve of his fingers to gently bump my prostate. I moaned and searched for something to grip which ended up being the man's thigh.

An idea then popped up in my head. I slid my hand from his thigh up to his groin before fiddling with the button on his jeans. "You want to feel me?" He asked.

I nodded.

The man moved my hand away so he could unbutton his jeans and pulled his cock out. He guided my hand back and I could feel the warm, velvety skin beneath my hand. I only rubbed my palm against him which had him moaning. The pace of his fingers slowed, so I thrusted my bum down on them to give the man a hint.

"You want them faster?" He asked.

I hummed and nodded.

The man added a third finger and curved them to press against my prostate. "Oh my-fuck! Right there!" I moaned.

"Right here? Does it feel good, baby?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, it's s-so good!" I stuttered.

I licked my palm and grabbed the man's cock, starting to stroke him. "Hmm, that's right, baby. I bet you can't wait to have me inside you," he husked. He moved his fingers away from my prostate and continued just slow thrusts. His fingers stretched me and rubbed against my tight walls. His fingers reached places I could never reach with my own. My hand on his cock picked up the pace. The man began to moan and curse from the pleasure my hand was delivering him. "God, that feels so fucking good, baby. You're making me feel so good," he husked. His fingers slowed down when my hand sped up. His cock twitched beneath my hand and then he let out a low moan.

I clenched around his slim fingers to give him a hint of to continue fingering me and I knew he got it when he began to slowly move his fingers again. "Another," I said. He gave me another finger just like I had asked but the fit was a bit tight and it burned as my hole stretched over his fingers. I hissed at the slight pain.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" The man asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just-it's the stretch. I'm alright," I said. I pulled my hand away from his cock because my wrist started to feel tired. "Can you hurry?"

"Patience, love. I'll take care of you," he said before he removed his fingers from my hole. I whined at the emptiness. I felt the man move a bit and then I heard him ripping something open. After a few seconds I felt his left hand on my left thigh before I felt the blunt tip of his cock against my pink, bare hole. I gasped when he started to slowly sink in. "You're alright, babe."

I whimpered from the slight pain of the stretch and reached a quick hand out to press it against his hip to stop his movements.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "You're just...big."

"Get used to it, babe," he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued to sink in. He grabbed my ankles to pull my legs up and over his shoulders to rest. He sank in until his front was pressed against my bottom. I moaned when I clenched around his thick cock. It feels good to actually have something inside me after four years of no sexual interaction with anybody but my right hand. I miss Louis so much though. I'd rather have him fuck me instead of this man, although, he feels pretty good. Familiar, even.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried out in pleasure when he began to move his hips so he can thrust out and in.

"Yeah, baby? You like that?" The man said sexily and thrusted in faster.

I moaned and fisted the sheets beneath me. "Oh my god," I moaned loudly as pleasure sparked through my body like bolts of electricity. My tummy swirled with heat and arousal. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead and a red flush covered my face and chest. My mouth dropped open in a silent moan when the man hit my prostate. "F-Fuck, Louis!" My cheeks grew dark in embarrassment. I pursed my lips shut and kept silent as the man still kept going.

When he realized that I was holding my moans back his hips came to a slow stop. "S'matter?" He asked with concern.

I shook my head to tell him that nothing was wrong and to keep going, and that's what he did. He didn't ask anymore questions and resumed fucking me into the mattress. I bit my lip to hold back my moans but let out occasional squeaks and whimpers. I felt the man grab my ankles to move my legs from off his shoulders and leaned forward between them before he attached his lips to my own. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles together. I finally moaned in his mouth when he felt deeper inside me. My hands quickly moved to his back and my nails bit into his skin. He began to move his hips slower but with more force behind it.

"D-Daddy, m'close," I mumbled against his lips. He pulled away and panted as he thrusted inside me. My lower stomach felt like a ball of fire and pleasure, my climax nearing closer and closer. I quickly gripped my cock and started to pump myself, using my precum as a lubricant. It didn't last long when the man knocked my hand away. I groaned with frustration and placed my hands on the older man's biceps to keep myself from touching my cock.

"Good boy. You're going to come untouched for Daddy, okay?" He said and then pressed his mouth against my neck to create a love bite that was obviously going to bruise and hurt in the morning.

"Please, Daddy! Faster! I'm so close!" I begged and dug my nails into the skin of his biceps. Pleasure was shooting through my body in quick sparks. They ran up my spine and then back down to my groin. Suddenly, my body went stiff and I saw white when my climax crashed into me. My mouth dropped open and my back arched off the bed. Spurts of warm come spilled over on my tummy and chest. The man worked me through my orgasm as he thrusted. When I finally came down, the man was trying to finish himself off.

He sat up and gripped my hips as his hips sped up. His breathing picked up while deep moans fell from his lips. I really wanted to see him hit his orgasm but I knew he trusted me and decided against pulling the blindfold off. I also don't want to face the consequences. I felt the man's cock twitch inside me before he was releasing inside me with a groan. His hips moved as he tried getting himself through his orgasm. When he finally came down, his hips came to a slow stop and gently pulled out. I heard silence for a short moment before he was getting off the bed. I then heard him drop something into a bin. I guess that was the condom he was wearing.

"S-Sir," I mumbled shyly.

He didn't respond as he padded across the room. I gulped and waited patiently for him to come back. I heard him walk back over to me before I felt a warm, wet rag on my tummy. He wiped away the come on my stomach and chest, then he walked away again.

"S-Sir, are y-you okay?" I asked, hoping he's not too far to hear. I heard a door shut and I knew it was the washroom. He obviously didn't hear me. Or he just doesn't care about what I said. Did I do something wrong? I don't think I did...did I?

I heard a toilet being flushed and then the door opened. The man walked over to me and got in the bed, pulling me close to him. "I'm fine, baby," he whispered in my ear before pressing a kiss to my neck. I bit my lip and sighed. Regret suddenly washed over my body and I felt sick to my stomach. I can't believe I just had sex with this guy and I don't even know what he looks like. And let's not forget that he kidnapped me and has mental issues. My god, what did I just do?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Should I go on??


End file.
